


Not so drunk

by LadyAruofElyonia



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Morning After, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3889339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAruofElyonia/pseuds/LadyAruofElyonia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have been a one night stand with an awkward morning after in any other situation but this one, Akiteru finds himself less one virginity and plus one girlfriend.</p><p>and still with an awkward morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaverianQueenChrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/gifts).



 

“Oof- Tanaka-san assistance would be much appreciated. If you would _please_ hold onto me properly instead of-ah!”

Akiteru paused where he stood to pry Saeko’s hand off the belt of his pants where it was dangerously close to getting a grip on his dick. Willing away the feel of her breasts against his side, he took a deep breath.

“That is not where I meant Tanaka-san.”

They were on their way back to the Tsukishima household, Saeko so drunk she was stumbling into him every other step. The bartender had pulled him aside after Saeko tipped back her fifth beer and wavered. He had an odd look on his face as he watched her giggle-giggle of all things and tell embarrassing stories about her baby brother to anyone who’d listen.

_“She came in on her motorbike, I don’t think it’s smart to let her go back on it. You two young birds seem close, and Saeko’s a good patron of ours, I’d hate for anything would happen.”_

_“I’ll take care of her at my house Miyamori-san, don’t’ worry.” Akiteru had sighed, looking over to where she was animatedly telling a story_

‘Even if I have one sided feelings Saeko-san doesn’t know about, I would never do anything like that. She’d kick me into next year.’ He thought, wondering if she would kick him if he just picked her up instead of trying to get her to walk a straight line.

“You’re so –hic- tall Ts-tsu- ah fuck it Aki-chan!”

“Tanaka-san you are making absolutely zero sense. And it’s Akiteru, not Aki-chan”

“Noope, I’m gonna climb you like a tree Akii-chan!”  There was a fire in her eyes that seemed to brighten the flush in her cheeks and he sighed again, kneeling down and looking over his shoulder.

“There is no reasoning with you is there. Come on, the sooner we get to my place the sooner I can get you to bed.”

“Yaaay! I’m going to Aki-chan’s room~” She tittered and flopped over his back, arms around his neck and Akiteru willed himself once again to ignore how close she was pressed to him. Hooking his arms underneath her knees, he steadily rose up and began walking again. It wasn’t the fastest, but faster than having Saeko a stumbling mess all over the sidewalk.

Shifting Saeko so he could unlock the door was slightly harder. His sneakers and her boots fell to the floor and he carried her through the doorway, locking it behind them. His footsteps were heavier as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom and dropped her down onto the bed.

She giggled as she bounced and rolled onto her back, sprawling in a way that had him doing an about face. It took a lot of his efforts in trying not to think of how Saeko looked like the model in the porno mag one of the sempai had left in the locker room.

“Akki-chaaan, Aki-chaaaaaan”

He heard her calling for him as he got her a glass of water. Squashing the feelings that reminded him she was only calling his name because of the beer, he turned off the tap and headed back. With quiet steps, he set the water on the cabinet beside the bed and tried to coax her into a sitting position. Getting Saeko to drink was easier than he anticipated, getting her under the covers so he could leave the room to start trying to find a comfortable position on the couch less so.

“Tanka-san?”

“Yeeess Aki-chan?”

“Please let go of my pants.”

He would not look, would not turn around to see her wide eyes, even with the smudges of eye liner at the corners of her eyes from where he tried to clean it off, seeming to try to be a picture of innocence.

“Aki-chaaan, stay with me.  Stay with me Aki-chan, its cold and you’re warm...”

Another tug at his pants and Akiteru sighed, rubbing his temples before sitting down to her delighted trill. It felt odd, lying down in bed fully dressed, his teeth not brushed and with Tanaka Saeko curled up against his side, but he resolved himself to lie awake and sneak off when Saeko’s breathing evened out into sleep.

Akiteru stared up at the ceiling, tracing nonexistent patterns with his eyes. At the very least, it was a good thing that his parents were out of town for the evening and Kei was at his training camp. It would have been awkward to explain why he was returning with a girl on his arm, drunk out of her boots at the late hour as it was. Thoughts came to mind and he let them out, figuring her to be passed out by now going by her closed eyes and the gentle rise and fall of her chest

“You know Tanaka-san, I actually admire you a bit. You’re really cool and Tanaka-kun looks up to you. I wish Kei would be at ease around me as Tanaka-kun is around you.”

He rolled onto his side to properly look at Saeko. A nagging sense in the back of his head said what he was about to do should be a giant nope, but he ignored it. Leaning in, he pressed a tentative kiss to her lips, whispering a soft “Good night, Saeko” before shifting to slide out of the bed…

Or he would have, had there not been a series of squeaking springs, rushing movements and finding himself on his back beneath Saeko, her arms caging his head.

“ _Finally_ , I thought you wouldn’t have the guts.”

 “Wait what Tanaka-san please explain why- Were you awake the entire time!?”

Akiteru shifted, blushing harder than he ever had from alcohol. Both her eyes and grin were predatory as she sat on his abs, folding her arms on his chest and tapping his nose.

“Go back to Saeko, I like the way you said it Aki-chan”

“But Tana-er, Saeko-san please let me explain I-I didn’t mean to take advantage of you I swear-“

“Not about that you noodle, although I wouldn’t be opposed to doing something within the hour~”

Her hips rolled down and back, just clipping his groin and drawing a groan that he tried to stifle with a quickly slapped hand over his mouth.

“The feelings mutual, you know. Sure you fucked up hard with Tsuki-kun, if I remember right that one time we went to karaoke and played strip karaoke-“

“Please stop there Saeko-san”

“Still don’t remember the rules, but either way, you’ve got your charms and any other day I would probably be tugging at those noodle ears you have, but I’m feeling a bit friskier.”

She ground down again, harder and rolling her hips back to brush at his bulge, which was steadily growing and tenting both boxers and jeans. He groaned and tipped his head back.

“Are you thinking I’m gonna regret it in the morning Akiteru?”

He felt her breath hot over his collarbones before they attached to a spot that would definitely be obvious and not in any sense of the word hidden at all by his practice t-shirt and lightly worked.  She pulled off before it became too dark and could still pass as a really itchy bug bite instead of a love bite

“Because I’ll tell you now, I’ve tipped more back and still remembered everything. The only thing stopping me from shucking off your pants is you keeping quiet. “

She slid her arms from his chest to thread her fingers into his hair, tilting his face down to meet hers.

“Akiteru, say something.”

The teasing had gone completely from her voice, replaced with a seriousness that opened his eyes. Saeko went to lift her hips and his hands rose from the bed to rest on her denim covered hips, thumbs tracing at the exposed skin where her tank top didn’t reach and sheer over shirt hung loose.

“Just don’t make it visible.” Was all he could mumble, one hand sliding up her back and into her hair. He pressed Saeko’s head down against his shoulder where it definitely would be covered and rolled his hips up into hers, pressing down with the hand still there. Her fingers worked as quickly as they could at the buttons of his shirt, opening it to leer down at his bare chest.

"I'll try, but I’m not promising anything Akiteru~"

She bit down on the farthest part of his collarbone near his shoulder, sucking and scraping her teeth against the flesh until a nice red mark formed in her wake. Akiteru kept his hands busy, at least his right arm seeing as she had his left pinned as she worked. He ran his hand up her back, pulling up her tank to bunch beneath her armpits. As he slid his hand back down, it brushed against the clasp of her bra and paused there. Saeko looked up at him from where she was busying herself biting another mark into his collarbone to give him a grin.

“You ever undo a girl’s bra before?”

“Y-yeah, once…”

No need to mention it had been his mom’s and she needed help getting it off because of a slight burn on her hand.

“Heeeh, so Aki-chan isn’t a complete virgin.” She nipped just behind his ear, sucking a small mark where the hair was starting to curl under. Their hips were still lazily grinding together and if Akiteru was being honest it was starting to drive him a bit nuts because somehow Saeko _knew_ when to subtly shift the pressure or switch from a slow circling motion to slightly harder grinding back and forth.

“I-I’d have to look at what I’m doing though.” He mumbled, hoping he’d be able to figure it out by the bit of light coming in from the window. Saeko gave him a nip on his lower lip before sliding off of him. Akiteru sat up and shed his shirt, folding it neatly to set it against the floor as Saeko pulled off her shirt and dropped it in a pile without a care. She whistled and when he looked up from unbuttoning his pants, grinned.

She took her time unbuckling her studded belt and peeling down the close fitting jeans. Saeko turned as she rolled them down, Allowing Akiteru a long look at the black panties that seemed to be made solely of lace at the back. He couldn’t help but follow the curve of the black lace against her pale skin and swallowed hard, blushing a bright red at the sight of the lace converging to a single thin strap as it slipped between her legs.

“Like what you see, Aki?”

His eyes shot up as Saeko turned and sauntered back to him. Her bra matched the panties in that it seemed to be made of lace and a crisscross of straps.

“Ah, er, I didn’t mean to outright stare, it’s just, you’re really-“

“I know I’m hot.” He couldn’t help but stare as she took two strides back to the bed, propping one knee up and leaning forward. His hands found their way to her waist, marveling at how tiny it was. One of Saeko’s hands wound it’s through his hair and gave it a light tug, directing his attention to her.

“Besides, I only wear these when I plan for special occasions like this Aki~” pulling his head forward, she kissed him in a way that sent heat downwards and made his pants strain harder than they had at her teasing grinding. He had kissed other girls before, and one of his year mates one night while at a bar with his sempai, but Saeko was different. She coaxed his mouth open with a masterful skill, using teeth and tongue and he groaned, hands reaching down to fumble at his belt.

Saeko pulled back and gave him a look he couldn’t quite read, but she stared him in the eye, putting one hand over his own fumbling fingers to still them.

“You’re still game for this, right?”

He nodded, ears and cheeks a bright pink.

“I just, never got this far before so it’s a little nerve wracking… I know what to do just, never, done it…”

He trailed off and she grinned, ruffling at his hair and kissing him again in that way that left him breathless.

“Leave it to me virgin-boy.”

She palmed at his bulge, loosening the belt and grinning at the soft sound of relief Akiteru made as she shimmied his pants from around his bottom and off onto the floor. His bulge was more prominent now, pressing against his dino-patterned boxers. She snorted a laugh, tracing along one of the stegosauruses that was on his thigh teasingly close to his erection, but not quite.

He whined and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close enough so that he was able to bury his face in her neck. Saeko laughed, but then her voice dropped as she turned to whisper directly in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“Go ahead and bite, I’m not shy about my prizes.”

Akiteru swallowed hard and opened his mouth, tentatively giving a small bite to the joint of Saeko’s neck and shoulder. She grinned and let out a soft sigh, loud in his ears. Encouraged, he bit a little harder, this time sucking until the skin turned red before pulling off.

“That’s more like it,” She gave him a quick peck on his nose and ruffled at his hair.  Scooting around, she repositioned herself onto his lap, back to his chest, legs folded to either side of his thighs and he swore softly, resisting the urge to thrust up at the feel of her rear over his boner.

“Now, are you gonna take this damn bra off or am I going to have to do it myself?”

“Gimmie a moment, I was busy.”

He leaned back and carefully ran his fingers over the sheer fabric of the back of her bra. Once he figured out which way the clasp went, it was fairly simple to unhook it. By the light of the moon he could see the soft indentations on Saeko’s skin where the bra had been. He ran his fingers along them from the back to under her bust and felt her shudder beneath his fingertips.

Akiteru cupped Saeko’s breasts, bra falling down her arms until she tossed it aside. He gently squeezed, marveling at how they fit into his hands so nicely.

“They’re so soft, I almost don’t want to stop touching them…”

She turned her face into his neck, softly kissing and humming as his hands kneaded. Using one of her own she adjusted his fingers, relishing in his gasp of surprise. She guided him to run his fingers over the metal hoops in each of her nipples.

“You sound surprised Akiteru, do you like them?”

 It was her turn to gasp when he tugged at one tentatively at first, then a little harder. Akiteru rubbed the stiff peak, drawing another breathy moan out of Saeko. She grew slightly impatient, taking one of his hands and drawing it downwards to press against her heat.

“It-it’s so…” he floundered for words

“Wet? Hot? Yeah, that works.  If you want, you can feel it directly. “

“Really?”

“Really.”

Akiteru swallowed at that, feeling her fingers leave his resting on top of those silky soft panties that had a wet patch just below his fingertips. He tentatively rubbed, drawing his fingers along the feel of her outer lips before pressing slightly to part them. Saeko groaned as he pushed through the fabric, the other hand giving a slight tug to the nipple ring it still had in a pinch. It took her control not to thrust up into his fingers, just as much as it took his own not to hump up into the curve of her butt where it rested over his crotch.

Growing more confident, he slid the fabric off to one side, slipping his fingers directly to Saeko’s warmth. He found the small nub of her clit and ran a tentative finger over it, startling at the slight press of her hips towards his fingers as he did it again. Slowly sliding his fingers down, he groaned against her neck at the feel of how slick she was. The squelching sound that his fingers drew out was positively lewd. Akiteru couldn’t help biting down on Saeko’s shoulder, stifling a groan as she shifted her hips again.

Pulling up from the fresh hickey, he whispered into her ear

“Saeko, can I, can we…”

It was too embarrassing for him to finish, but Saeko got the messege. With a soft groan of regret she slid his fingers out, getting off of his lap to strip the panties off and give him a look.

“Oi, where’s your condoms at? I think I have some if you don’t and if you don’t well we’ll figure something else out.”

“Top drawer of the nightstand. The sempai like to…help out my sorry self.” Akiteru leaned over, tugging open the drawer and grabbing a small handful of the little foil packages.

“Woah, getting a little ahead of yourself aren’t you Aki-chan? We only really need one to start with~”

He spluttered and hid his face in his hands. She grinned and picked up a few of the packages to read the types out, to his great embarrassment.

“Ribbed, sensational, pre-lubricated, ooh this one is strawberry flavored which would come in handy if you wanted a blowjob, hey, this one is glow in the dark!”

“Saeko,” he most certainly did not whine but it came close, “Please pick one or I think I’m going to die of embarrassment.”

She snickered and picked one from the stash, popping the corner in between her teeth as she ran her hands down Akiteru’s sides. He shuddered slightly, then moaned as her fingertips ran over the wet patch on his boxers.

“I’m impressed you held out this long. Don’t worry, I’ll make you feel good if you return the favor Aki~”  the feathery touch on his bulge shifted down the inside of his thighs to the hem and back up the inside of his boxers, drawing another light groan at the contact so close. He nodded and she reached around, tugging them over his rear and down his legs. Akiteru sighed as it sprang up and flopped against his abdomen, pre dripping off.

She hummed, taking him in a loose grip to spread the slick pre down his length before holding it lightly at the base so it stood straight up, curving slightly to the right. Akiteru tried not to writhe in her grip, but he couldn’t help the short thrusts his hips gave in search of the friction, however loose.

“Don’t be impatient, the fun is yet to come.”

“Sorry I just-“ he fumbled, hands rising to cover his face in embarrassment. She chuckled and ran her fingers soothingly over his hip.

“Wanna see a trick I know?” She asked, grinning mischievously. He nodded and Saeko carefully tore open the package, placing the condom into her mouth just before her teeth with the tip facing inward. Akiteru couldn’t help a whimper escaping as she carefully put her mouth over the head of his cock, feeling her tongue press the tip against the slit. It rolled down, aided slightly by the slick precum she had stroked down moments before. He gripped the sheets, groaning loudly at the feel of her lips on the side of his cock as they worked to roll the condom down to the base. She checked it over with her hands that it was on properly, grinning as he gave tiny jerks and thrusts with his hips.

“Now comes the fun.” That statement sent shivers down his spine as she climbed up to settle her hands on his shoulders. His own found their way to her hips, not knowing where else to put them. Saeko bit her lower lip in concentration as she reached between them to straighten his cock up again.

When she started to slide down, even with the layer of condom, he could feel the slick heat as it enveloped him.

“Oh my god Saeko-“ He cut off with a groan, head falling back and taking deep breaths. Saeko stroked his chest gently, giving him time to recover once she was seated to the hilt.

“Feel good?”

“Gods- _yes_ …“ Akiteru replied breathlessly, sitting up a little and grabbing a few pillows to shove behind his back so he could properly face Saeko.  She settled her hands on his shoulders, squeezing reassuringly as she rose up and slid back down with a rocking motion. Saeko transitioned smoothly from a rocking to a circular motion, grinding him deep inside before smoothly sliding up, pressing down on his shoulders to lift up higher. It was at those times they kissed, slow and tentative at first but becoming more heated, occasionally a clash of teeth and too much tongue as if they were teenagers in high school again.

Her hands dipped down to toy at his nipples, pinching and thumbing across the nubs until they ached. Even with nobody home, she let him muffle his moans into her skin, sucking darker hickies that stood out against her skin. Saeko wasn’t nearly as pale as he was, but the contrast was still plain even in the moonlit room.

It was when his stomach clenched that he began to fight hard to keep from squeezing the life out of Saeko’s hips. She continued to ride with a passion, perhaps a little harder at seeing the struggle on his face. He shakily brought one up but she batted him away, lacing their fingers together as the other dipped down to start working her clit. He used his other hand to tangle in her hair, tilting his head up for another bruising kiss. Teeth sank into his lower lip as she ground down hard, and Akiteru cried out her name.

“S-Saeko!”

Akiteru released, gasping deeply and almost crushing Saeko’s fingers where they were laced together.  He shuddered, tension slowly easing out as Saeko panted above him. Her fingers were still working with a fervor and he tried to raise a hand to help but she laughed, a touch breathlessly. Instead she stole his lips in another kiss, this one gentler than the others had. It was a languid movement of tongue and stroking fingers across skin until she shuddered around him, clenching tight as she rode out her own orgasm. Even against his lips her moan echoed through the room and once more he sent a prayer up to the gods for no one being home that night.

“Haa…so how does it feel, not-a-virgin Aki-chan?”

He let out another groan as she pulled off and coaxed him up into a better position to carefully roll off the condom before tying it in a knot and chucking it and the wrapper into the bin by his bed. As soon as he could he flopped back down, not caring that he was still buck-naked and was covered in a light sweat.  None of that mattered as Saeko rolled him onto his side, sliding in behind him to spoon up against his back. He could feel the metal of her piercings pressed close against him and sighed contentedly.

“Saeko, you’re incredible…”

She hummed against his neck, idly kissing here and there, sucking too light for a hickey (or so his drowsy brain assumed) and gave a small laugh, squeezing the arm thrown over his side. He shifted his arm so that their fingers could lace together once more and lightly squeezed.

“I know I am. Now go to sleep you noodle.”

 He squeezed his hand once more before drifting off to sleep.

-0-

“Akiteru?”

He barely registered the voice of his mother and the knock at the door, brain hazy and buzzing with what felt like the most disproportionate hangover ever. The night before he recalled only having had one beer, and that had been sipped down and followed with plenty of water before the bartender had asked him to escort Saeko away. He groaned as the knocking got louder.  
  
“Akiteru are you awake? I’m coming in Akiteru!”

  
The door opened and footsteps padded inside. He tried to pull the sheets over his head, but found both arms pinned, one by his side and the other by a weight over top of it.

“I saw a strange pair of shoes at the door and was wondering…oh…”

He cracked his eyes open at the sound of a soft clicking sound and saw his mother standing at the side of his bed, phone open and a fond look in her eyes.

“We just got back, will she be staying for breakfast?”

Saeko yawned behind him and sat up, holding the sheet up to her chest out of respect for the Tsukishima matron.

“Breakfast would be lovely Tsukishima-san.”

“Ah, good morning…?”

“Tanaka Saeko, pleasure to meet you.”

“As to you Tanaka-san, I trust Akiteru was satisfactory?”

He could _hear_ the predatory grin in Saeko’s voice.

“Yes ma’am, you raised him to treat a woman right.”

He heard his mother’s sigh of relief and slowly sat up as well, wincing against the light of morning.

“Good to see you’re up as well Akiteru. Why don’t you two get dressed and washed up. I’m making omurice if that’s all right with you Tanaka-san?”

“Omurice will be fine.” The Tsukishima matron nodded and left the room, leaving Akiteru with a headache and Saeko eyeing him with a grin.

“Do you think we have enough time for round two? I could teach you how to be on top this time?”

His answering groan drew a barked laughter from Saeko. She slid out of the bed and headed over to his dresser, picking up her dirty clothes as she made her way across the room rifling through the drawers before she dug out two pair of boxers, sweats and t-shirts. Flinging one set at Akiteru, she bundled the other beneath her hip and gestured him up and over.

“We’ll save time by showering together Aki, so where’s your bathroom?”

It took a bit of cajoling and a few aspirin on Saeko’s part, but Akiteru conceded to a double shower, blushing as he scrubbed her back and saw the marks from his teeth and palest of bruises on her hips from where he must have gripped just a little too hard. He felt a little self-conscious at Saeko’s leering grin as she looked up to stare at where the marks she made stood proud against his skin.

Saeko made a sound of excitement at finding the navy blue boxers that were just a size too small for him that he’d been meaning to pawn down to Kei but never found the time to fit her hips with the slightest bit of droop. She pulled over one of his old Karasuno club tees, worn soft from several washings and neck hanging low. Akiteru quietly admitted that the sight of Saeko in his clothes, several sizes too big and particularly the dropping neckline that exposed neck made him want to bite it again.

She teased him on the way down, sweatpants rolled over several times to keep her feet from tripping on the hem.

“Ah, there you two are. Are you feeling better Akiteru?”

He nodded and accepted the steaming cup of coffee from his mother, deeply inhaling the scent before drinking.

“Thank you, how was grandma?”

“She’s doing good, had plenty to say about her neighbors, almost more than herself!”

Akiteru sat down at the table as his mom chattered on. Saeko took the seat next to him, crossing her legs on the chair. Akiteru cautiously put his coffee down when he saw her leaning over to whisper in his ear, grin seeming far too cunning and that he wouldn’t like what was coming next.

"You do know your brother is getting regularly fisted by some guy from Tokyo? I could see it in his eyes behind that emo-hair of his."

Even without having anything in his mouth, Akiteru choked on air.

“S-Saeko! What the-not now!” his hushed whispers brought only a series of laughter from Saeko and small chuckles from his mother, though she couldn’t have heard what caused it over the frying in the pan.

“Breakfast is almost ready, dears. Until it is, mind telling me just how did you meet Tanaka-san, Akiteru?”

Akiteru choked again, this time on his coffee. He plainly was not expecting this right away and Saeko thumped his back to get air back into his lungs. He wheezed and coughed twice before being able to speak.

“Kei and Tanaka-san’s brother are on the same volleyball team, we met at a few of their games and around town. Last night we happened to be at the same bar and she needed some help and some things were said and...” he trailed off, face a fire engine red behind where he buried it in his hands.

“Well I can’t say I haven’t heard worse stories. You did use protection right?”

He spluttered a little, as if he wasn’t sure if he should be offended that she insinuated he wouldn’t or mortified that the conversation was going so far out of his control.

“Of course we did Tsukishima-san,” Saeko broke in all polite smiles and Akiteru wondered if this was the same girl he knew who would rage hellfire on anyone who dismissed the Karasuno team’s skills.  His mother smiled fondly at the two of them and set the two plates of omurice in front of them. Akiteru didn’t withhold the urge to facepalm at the ‘congratulations’ written across the top in ketchup. Saeko snickered, having a simple cat face drawn on hers.

“At least she didn’t go as far as the red bean rice…”

He sighed and cut a piece out, closing his eyes as he bit down into the soft omelet. They popped right back open and he groaned, looking down at the plate.

Stuffed inside the egg was red bean rice. Saeko’s head tipped back as she just barely muffled her laughter behind a hand hurriedly slapped over her mouth.


End file.
